


The Flu

by TrinineWriter



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Banter, F/F, Flu, Health, Humor, Love, Sarcasm, Trinine, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinineWriter/pseuds/TrinineWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanine has the flu and Tris tries to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flu

“Well the good news is your temperatures gone down.” Tris sat the thermometer on the nightstand next to the bed. 

 

“Does that mean I can go to the office?” Jeanine picked at the fuzzy blanket while she sat propped up in bed by a bunch of pillows.

 

“No, it hasn’t gone down enough and it’s going to go back up again.” Tris reached over the side of the bed and pulled her stethoscope out of her medical bag.  

 

“Why,” Jeanine whined.

  
“‘Cause you have the flu.” Tris helped Jeanine lean forward and started to use the stethoscope. 

 

“Here’s the thing though - I never really saw you study while you were in med school.”

 

Tris shook her head. “Deep breath.” She moved the stethoscope over Jeanine’s back, listening to her labored breathing. 

 

“Do you even know what you’re even listening for right now?” Jeanine chided with a grin and took a deep breath, holding it.

 

Tris snorted a laugh. “Do you know how many other people I could have married?”

 

“How many,” Jeanine exhaled with a smile. 

 

“Shhh.” Tris hushed her wife and tried to focus on the sound of her breathing.

 

Jeanine rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I’m going to office,” she said determinedly.

 

Tris took a deep breath and removed her stethoscope, “Okay.”

 

Jeanine looked over her shoulder and back at Tris, “Really?”

 

“Feel free,” Tris gestured for her to leave the bed.

 

“Okay.” Jeanine threw back the covers, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. “Uh-oh.” Her head started to spin, her vision started to blur and she sat back down on the side of the bed.

 

Tris pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her grin. “Anything Else?”

 

Jeanine slid back into bed and Tris helped her pull the blankets back up over her legs. “I uh, I think I’ll stay here for a little bit.”

  
“Okay.” Tris smiled and leaned in, giving her wife a light kiss on the cheek.


End file.
